lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stark Tower
'The Stark Tower '''is an LEGO Marvel Universe set, baseated in Iron Man universe. It's set to be released in November 4th, 2014. Minifigures Included Description The Stark Tower as the same apparence from ''The Avengers ''(2012) movie. It have five floors, one landing plataform, one bedroom, a bar and a lab. The Stark logo are buildable. Inside the tower, exists a bar, in the five floor (like in ''The Avengers), with some bootles and a stand. Two, haves an desk with some holographic screens (blue pieces insured by small pieces) showing the Captain America, Thor, Hulk and Loki. In the second flor, haves a bedroom, with a cabinet with some torso pieces inside (a suit for Tony Stark and another to Pepper Potts) and a bed with two pillows and a red large piece, like a blanket. The third floor it's the room when Tony keeps their armor. In this room, it's possible keep the Mark 44, Mark 43 and War Machine's suit. Two, have an Iron Man with helmet and some tools. Two, have some holographic screens (like in the five floor) showing the suits status. The last two floors includes ressearch laboratorys, with some tools and bootles. In some desks, it's possible see white torso piece, like an stylized leg (from Bones suit) and one more Iron Man helmet. In the walls, it's possible put some holograpich screens, showing some suits projects (Bones and Igor suits) and some images of Stark Tower energy levels. Like the real Stark Tower, this one have an landing plataform with a buidable "S" from "Stark". It's possible landng any ship in that place (not so big as Millenium Falcon from Star Wars theme). Two, have an small landing plataform, but for Iron Man. Notes * This set it's not baseated in any movie cene, only in the location (Stark Tower); *Unlike The Avengers ''movie, Stark are working in some suits from ''Iron Man 3 ''movie; *At where the movies and Marvel Cinematic Universe comics show, James Rhodes once was in Stark Tower (when Tony reveals the Iron Legion to him); *In this set, it's not showing if Pepper presents any symptoms from the Extremis serum; *The events of this sets probaly happens between ''The Avengers ''and ''Iron Man 3. Comic History The Comic History baseateds in a normal day in the Stark Tower: Pepper are working in the computers of the five floor and Tony are in the labs, building some new suits (Bones and Igor) and they recives a visit from James Rhodes in the War Machine suit. He tells that he was in a mission in China, a too dangerous mission, and they need from a little "vacations". So he goes to help Tony with the suits when Pepper recives an call. She asks who are, and the people asks to talk with Tony. He talks with the person, that, in reality, is Aldrich Killian, saiyng that he kidnapped the President from USA and they will kill him except if Tony goes and surrender himself. But he will dont accept that!